Secrets in the Scar
by Gargonzola'sArchaicInstituion
Summary: STORY ADOPTED FROM adodcefa previously titled "i'm a witch" Brennan's got a secret- She's a witch. When her close cousins Lily and James are killed in their own home, Lily's sister is forced to take their baby boy into hers. But what would happen if Petunia believed the boy would be better off elsewhere? Rating currently for safety-might change- mentions of Xover & non-Xover ships.
1. Chapter 1

She read the letter once again not wanting to believe what it was saying. When she awoke that morning she hadn't expected to find her baby nephew on her door steps. Her husband, Vernon, had just left for work telling her that when got home he would take the "creature" to the first orphanage he found. It wasn't true, it couldn't be true, her sister... dead? She knew of the war- Lily had made sure to keep her informed so she would be able to take her family to safety if the need arose.

_Lily and James had been killed in their home_, the letter said, betrayed.. by one of their friends. Their baby was the only one that had survived the attack; barely escaping death, he was left with a bolt-like scar on his tiny forehead, one that would prove to be a constant reminder of they day he lost his parents.

Then, she let her tears fall. For her sister, for her brother-in-law, and for her nephew, who was now an orphan. Most believed that she had hated her sister- as she wanted them to- but in truth, she loved her like only a sister can, but for the safety of her family she had led people to believe otherwise. She would not let Vernon take the baby to an orphanage, but she knew she could not keep him- She knew that her husband would treat the child terribly- probably lock him away somewhere and act like he was their slave- and forcefully tell she and her son to do the same.

By the time Vernon came home, she had gotten the children bathed and to bed. As usual, he began telling her about his day. Usually she would ignore him but today she listened to his voice, trying to get it to calm her nerves, which just so happened to be tingling wildly at just the mere thought of bringing up the subject of her nephew.

"Oh! Petunia, my dear, have I told you that the company is sending me to Washington D.C? They reckon we're able to sell drills there, as they are in need of them. They are paying everything! Including plane tickets for you and Dudley-boy." He hadn't mentioned anything about orphanages or about her baby nephew- it looked like he had temporarily forgotten, and for that she was glad. A spark of recognition jolted through her- she and Lily had family in the U.S! The Brennans- their closest cousins, and maybe... just maybe if she played her cards right, then she might be able to give the baby to one of them- Temperance most likely, as she was the closest to Lily and more skilled in magic than the others in her family. A perfect fit for Harry!

Yes, that was what she would do, leave Harry with Temperance. How to accomplish this, however, was something she needed to think about...

* * *

**A/N: Oooookay! So- I need to say a few things now that we've we begun- I am **_**not **_**a Harry Potter fanatic, ergo I do** **not ** **know everything about all of the characters and things they do and rules they have and what they all look like and all of the terms used all the time. I have not read all of the books-just the first- but I have seen all but the last movie. I know they are different and things are not quite as detailed in the movie, however, that will be what most of this will be based on. I will use wikipedia as I see fit and when others want something specific. I am, however, a completely crazy Bones fan and know everything about everyone!:) Thanks and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! **


	2. Chapter 2

Petunia sat on the couch in a small motel, in the heart of the bustling capital of the U.S., rocking her nephew to sleep. She wrapped him in warm blankets before leaving their small motel room. Outside was a cab, waiting to take them to her cousin.

Before coming to America on a business trip with her husband, she had spent hours with Remus Lupin sorting through Lily and James's belongings: anything that she thought held some sort of importance or she felt their son might want- basically the few items that had not been completely obliterated- had been sent to their vault at Gringotts.

Petunia remembered telling Remus of her plans of bringing Harry to the U.S and leaving him with a cousin- one that had been quite close to Lily. It had surprised her when Remus had told her that she was making the right choice for her nephew, and that Harry would probably be much safer in America.

* * *

_Flash back:_

_Petunia and Remus sat at her kitchen table going over a few last minutes things. Both babies were asleep and Vernon had gone to work few hours ago._

_"You sure about this Petunia? You still have time to change your mind..." Remus began._

_"I'm quite sure we'ad been through this before, Remus. I'm sure about this, very sure. I cahn' keep him'n I won't let'im be taken into an orph'nage. Them followers is still on the loose; 'Arry'll be much safer wit' Temp than he is wit' me." Petunia answered in her strong native accent._

_"I suppose you're right," Remus said, "Can I see your ring?"_

_"You know," she said giving him her ring "if I hadn't been drunk that night I'd-a neva-a married Vernon. I don't love him."_

_"Then why are you still with him, if you don't love him?"_

_"I was drunk instead of saying the vows that they wan'ed me ta' say I ended up sayin'a marr'age bindin' spell."_

"_Oh- Merlin! I can feel the magic. What did ya' do to it Remus?" Petunia asked as she placed the ring back on her finger._

_"I turned it into a portkey- in case you ever need it. It will take you anywhere you wish."_

_"Thank you so much Remus." Petunia said, after a moment of staring at her ring in awe. She then leaned over suddenly and kissed him. He brought her closer as their kiss depended._

_"We shouldn't be doing this 'Tunia" Remus said, pulling away from her lips._

_"Why not?" _

_"Because, you're married." He said, a bit exasperated and confused at her question._

_"Yeah, a mistake I wish I'ad never made." _

_"I need to go.." he said, quickly getting his coat and wand._

_"No, Remus! Wait!" She said too late- he was already gone._

_End flash back_

* * *

She. Was. Nervous, no- terrified. Yet somehow, felt a sense of peace and satisfaction. Never had she _ever_ done a_nything_ like this before-leaving something so precious to her in the care of another- but knowing that this savior of a little boy would be better cared for and be presented with more opportunities with another relative gave her that serenity and satisfaction.

Oh, how she wished she still had her magic. Petunia had been born a witch just like her sister, mother, and father, she had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and had was a proud Huffelpuff. Such a great life she once had, but, she had to go and ruin it by marrying that stupid-lump-waist-of-space-good-for-nothing husband, Vernon Dursley. Her parents- angry at her choice of a husband- disowned her and used a spell that blocked her magic. It was _not _because he was a muggle-her parents were not _that _closed-minded, but because of the way he had acted towards her and even around others.

"Ma'am? -We're here," the cab driver said, bringing her out of her reverie. He was parked in front of the Jeffersonian, where she had heard Temperance worked as some famous scientist. Quite unusual to her, as the beautiful witch had been at the top of almost _every_ class, was amazing at quidditch, and had quite the brave heart.

"Wait here," Petunia told the driver, as she got out of the car with the baby in her arms.

Dr. Temperance Brennan, her partner, F.B.I., Special Agent Seeley Booth, and their colleagues -or the Squints as Booth liked to call them- were arguing over where they were going go for lunch, as their latest case had just been completed.

They didn't notice a flash of green come out of the good doctor's office, nor the slender woman bustling about, nor the baby left on Brennan's desk.

"Okay! So we're all in agreement- heads, the diner, tails, Wong Foo's. Got it?" Angela asked out on the platform, before flipping the quarter when everyone nodded.

"Tails!" She called- looking at the head-down coin resting on the floor.

There were a few groans-mainly from Hodgins who apparently found great pride in choosing his own meal- and a high-five between Brennan and Booth -who chose their now intended destination- but everyone was content with the outcome.

"Alrighty! Let's go get our stuff and Vamoose!" Said Cam, wanting to get the show on the road, as she was _starving. _"Dr. Brennan- that means lets hurry up and get going!" As she looked to the Doctor who usually misunderstood figurative language.

"Hey! I kne-"Brennan began, but was cut off by her partner dragging her in the direction of her office..

As she opened her office door, everything was in it's place as usual- books on the bookcase, the human skull in its case on the shelf, her iguana in its cage, and the baby in a car seat on her desk. Wait-wait-, hold on a second... baby? What in Merlin's name was a baby doing in her office?

"Ah-Bones?" Booth said.

"That's... a baby," she said before turning to look at him, "What the hell is a BABY doing in _my _Office?! WHY!? Is it in my office? HOW cou-"She stopped abruptly, noticing an envelope with her name on it sitting atop the baby. She hastily removed the envelope and began to read to herself:

_My Dearest Cousin Temperance,_ the lettered began.

_Hopefully, by the time you read this, I am on my way back to England. I cannot take care of him, my cousin, I would love to, but I cannot. The Wizarding War has just ended not long ago, and his life will be in danger if he stays with me._

_My cousin, I _know _that with you, he will be safer from DeathEaters. Lily and James gave up their own lives to give him a chance to live out his own. He is famous, Temp, this little baby- just seven months old, defeated _Him_. The Death Eaters are after him now, Tempe. I have no magic to protect him, nor does my husband (you do remember that good for nothing bucket of lard). You, on the other hand, do. _

_Everything that he'll need for the next few weeks is in the diaper bag. I am sorry cousin, I truly am, but by the time that you finish reading this letter, the spell on it will activate making Harry legally yours- both muggle and wizard. Please take care of him as if he was your own flesh and blood; for him, for me, for that strong friendship that you and Lily once had, Take care of him, Tempe._

_-Petunia_

No Lily could _not_ be dead... she just... couldn't be.

"Temperance" Booth placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing the tears running down her face. She turned to look at him, trying to hold back her sobs.

"She- she- she..." was all that she managed to get out before they wracked her and Booth's bodies, as he held her to his chest while she cried.

Her crying was what alerted the others, and they came rushing toward her office, serious concern etched their features - Temperance Brennan _never _cried, _ever_. What they saw when they arrived at her office didn't do much to ease their worry, but definitely brought a smile to the friends' faces:

Booth was kneeling behind his partner's right shoulder, left hand on her back, giving some moral support as she, though still crying, looked lovingly at the little baby wrapped in her arms who was playing with her hair and wiping her cheeks, causing her to smile.

"Oh- My God..." Softly squealed Angela. "Look at them..."

"Where'd the baby come from?" Whispered Cam.

"No idea... Think it's hers?" Hodgins replied.

"Well, considering she's on the floor _crying,_ Hodgins, I'd say probably not..." Angela stated matter-of-factly.

"Why do you think she's crying? I mean, Brennan doesn't cry, like, ever... at least not like that... right?" Cam asked her other two co-workers.

"Uh-No." Angela said, while Hodgins shook his head.

Their was a brief moment of silence before Cam replied, "Ya know what? Screw the guessing- I'm just gonna ask, guys." Before knocking lightly on the door frame.

Booth heard the knocking and looked up, not surprised to see the rest of the squint-squad there. He continued his soothing circles on Brennan's back while shaking his head, in a warning not to ask.

"Bones-Temperance," She looked up. "Let me take you home." She merely nodded and carefully got up, seeing how th-_her_, now- _her _baby was beginning to fall asleep.

Booth grabbed his partner's bags and the carseat, while Brennan grabbed the diaper bag and, following Booth, left her office, her eyes never leaving her newly-proclaimed son.

As Booth moved to shut the door he turned to the others and shrugged, indicating he didn't have a clue what was going on, then hurried to catch up with Brennan.

The drive to her apartment was a silent one. Brennan had decided to ride in back with the baby while Booth drove-as usual. As they pulled up to her building, they both were lost in the many thoughts swirling through their heads.

Brennan's thoughts were focused on her dead cousin, and her _former_ godson, as he was now hers. _What happened to Lily and James? Does anyone else know their baby is with me? How am I supposed to hide his magic as well as my own?_

Booth had questions- _Who was the baby? Where did it come from? Where are it's parents? Who was the child in relation to his partner? What's going to happen to the baby? _But he only voiced the one that seemed most important at the time, knowing Brennan would talk when ready. "Bones, you okay?" He asked, taking the key out of the ignition.

Brennan looked up when he called her name, then bit her lip slightly before nodding, "We'll be fine. Thanks, Booth." She finished with a hint of a smile.

"Aright. Call me if you need anything okay?"

"I will."

And with that she grabbed her bags and the carseat and headed up to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: okay soooo? How'd you like it? Feedback is a godsend people! It really helps knowing what you guys want to see and what you're opposed to. One other thing- As I said in the A/N of the last chapter, I really am not that great of a Harry Potter fan and have no idea where to really go with the Petunia/Remus thing... If it were purely up to me, then I would probably leave it out, but based on reviews from where this story was last posted, people really liked that aspect of the story. Write in that big box (vvv) you can't miss it! More to come soooon:)**

**Oh! PS- I think it's important to know that this story is set after Verdict in the Story (3x13 of _Bones_) for sure (why will become apparent later) and possibly even farther along than that. Okay, _Now_ review and more to come soon.:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance Brennan stood on her balcony, thinking over the events of the past few hours. She had learned that one of her closest-if not _the_ closest- cousin Lily and her husband had been killed in their home by _Him._ She had learned that her cousin's child -she couldn't picture him as her own yet, even though Petunia had said that legally, he became just that when she had opened the letter- had somehow defeated the one wizard the rest of their world had been trying to do for decades.

She turned at gazed into her room, her eyes locked on the wicker basket transfigured from a pillow, where the baby boy now slept peacefully.

She had just started to dwell on the fact that Harry would never really know his birth parents, when a ringing interrupted the dwelling to go any deeper.

She quickly made her way to her phone, hoping to not wake the baby.

"Brennan." She answered as usual.

"You have some explaining to do..." Came the voice of her best friend, Angela Montenegro.

"About..." Brennan replied, knowing full-well what her friend was speaking of.

"Brennan, you know damn well what I'm talking about! The baby in your office a few hours ago?! Ring any bells?"

Brennan released an audible sigh. "Ange, I don-" She hesitated, deciding to give her friend _something _to ease her mind. "He- He's my godson. His parents, James and Lily, died this past week.." She paused, trying to collect herself. "We were _so _close when we were younger, she was like the sister I never had.. ya' know? You two would've gotten along _so_ well. That's actually part of the reason I liked you in the first place, you reminded me so much of Lily it was... uncanny. And now she's just... she's gone and I- I hadn't talked to her in _months_ Angela! How am I supposed to know what kinds of things she was teaching Harry and what her rules were and what kind of expectations she had set and-" By now the brilliant, compartmentalized anthropologist was crying and rambling hysterically, so much so that she could barely hear her friend over the phone.

"Brennan, I'm gonna come over okay? And when I get there we can talk some more and then we'll go out, get some things for the baby... clear your mind a bit.. okay?"

"M'kay..." came Brennan's soft response.

"Alright, be there in ten."

By the time Angela arrived, Brennan had moved from her spot against the wall, over to her couch where she pulled out some old photos. The one she was currently holding was of just her and Lily. They had just gotten their wands at Ollivander's. Lily had gotten a 10 1/4" Willow wand with a Dragon Heartstring, and was told she would become quite good at charms. Brennan, on the other hand, had gotten a _very _rare type. Hers was an 11 3/4" Blackthorn wand with Threstral tail hair at its core-the _only _one of its kind, and was told she had the chance to become _very _powerful and had quite a lot of bravery and courage for someone with such a young heart.

In the picture, Lily was smiling, holding out her wand when Brennan came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, also smiling brightly with her right hand grasping her own wand. Lily then turned and smiled even larger when she noticed her cousin.

Watching the picture move over and over again, Brennan felt a bittersweet sense of calm wash over her. Lily could always calm her down, no matter what the situation.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door followed by the sound of a key being inserted into its lock. Brennan quickly froze the pictures around her and hid most of them away from her friend's curious eyes.

"Bren?" Angela called into the quiet apartment. "You here?" She directed towards the living room.

"Yeah" Came her soft reply.

"Hey... how you holding up sweetie?"

"I'm okay I guess... It just doesn't seem right. Lily was so sweet and nobody ever had any problems with her, _ever_ and I know people always say that but it was true... And I just.. I miss her already!" She rambled again.

"It's okay to miss some one Sweetie. Now I know it's not your usual style, but crying can actually be _good _once and a while." Replied Angela, hugging her best friend.

After a few moments of Brennan's hushed cries, Brennan sat up and Angela let go.

"So... Now that we've got that taken care of, where is this little baby Hmm? I've kinda been _dying _to see him, Sweetie." Angela said with a bright smile forming on her face. Brennan gave a smile of her own in return and replied, "He's asleep in my room. I'll go get him."

When she entered her room, she saw the baby was wide awake and playing with his pacifier, floating it in a circle above his head and trying to catch it.

"Harry no!" Brennan gasped, grabbing the pacifier from the air. She had completely forgotten that young children typically perform accidental magic, some as young as half a year. _What if he does that around Angela?_ Brennan thought to herself. _Well, if I watch carefully, I should be able to prevent Angela from getting suspicious... right?_

"Okay baby, let's go meet auntie Ange..." She said to the baby, picking him and his blanket up.

"Oooohh!" Angela squealed. "He is just adorable! He even looks like you a little bit! The eyes and his hair! So _cute_!" She squealed once more, reaching out to tickle his sides, earning a squirm and a giggle from the baby.

"Yeah, He is pretty adorable huh?" Brennan kissed his head and softly bounced him where he rested in front of her body facing Angela.

The women spent a few more minutes awing over the little man, before Angela spoke up again. "So what all do you need for the little guy? I'm assuming you don't have much for a baby."

"Well, I guess I do need quite a bit, as you are correct and I have next to nothing for him. Do you think you could.. come with me?" Brennan asked sheepishly.

"Of course, Sweetie!" Angela beamed at her friend, excited for the invitation.

"Great. I'll just get his carseat and we can go, then?" She smiled back.

"Yeah, I'll go get my bag from my car and just head over to yours. You won't be too long will you- It was already getting freezing out there when I came over so.."

"I highly doubt that it is _actually _freezing out, however I understand your point, and we shouldn't take too long."

"H-Okay Sweetie, I'll be wa-iting!" Angela called out the door in a sing-song-y voice.

Once Angela closed the door Brennan went back into her bedroom to retrieve the carseat that her cousin had left Harry in. When he was secured, she took her wand out from the bottom drawer of her nightstand and put it in the side of her boot before taking the baby and her bag and heading toward her car.

The ride with Angela had been the complete opposite of her ride with Booth. The conversation, though mostly about what to get for Harry, was still somewhat comforting. The music was loud and low, just how they liked it and, surprisingly, Harry seemed to like it as well- waving his hands and giggling from the backseat. They briefly stopped for some nice chunky, chocolaty ice cream on the way, which the baby seemed to devour the little bits and pieces he managed to con out of the women.

Girl time.

Just what she needed.

At last they arrived at the baby store. The guest room Brennan was planning on using for Harry was a midnight blue color, and she figured she'd keep it as such. During the car ride over, she'd asked Angela to paint a white tree with silver sparkles on the wall behind where his crib would be. Telling Angela she wanted a 'starry' room theme, when in reality it was the closest she could get to 'magical' without sounding crazy and too unlike herself.

By the time they were done with their shopping, they had picked out everything imaginable that a baby could ever possibly need. They bought a white Jamie 4-in-1 convertible crib and midnight blue bedding with white stars of all different sizes. The dresser was also white and had a dark blue trim and knobs that matched the crib perfectly.

They found a set of baby 'activity' items that matched exactly what they were looking for: A 3-direction swing that was dark blue and white with a sparkly star mobile, an exersaucer, same colors, with stars, owls, a few bugs, bright lights, and even a unicorn (though Brennan was unsure of how Angela didn't notice the lack of 'mythical creatures are not conducive to a child's learning environment blah-blah-blah' lecture), and a changing table with a dark blue mat and dark blue boxes with three stars each to fit into the little cubbies below.

Aside from the furniture, little Harry got an entire wardrobe, which was sure to take up the entirety of Brennan's guest closet, four packages of pacifiers, bottles, sippy-cups, formula, baby food in liquids and solids, more toys than he will know what to do with, and an entire library of books-some of which they had to go to a book store for as the baby stores did not have a large enough selection of intellectually stimulating learning material, according to Brennan.

By the time they had finished getting paint, thankfully the last store they needed to go to as Brennan had recently re-stocked her kitchen, they were exhausted. Angela had had a late night with one of her boy toys, -_Hmm... I wonder if she and Hodgins are at it again... He looked awfully tired today as well.._ wondered Brennan- and Brennan was not used to running so many errands- let alone with a baby whom she had to stop from levitating objects around the stores what seemed like every five minutes- and she also had a late night, though with her laptop and tea rather than men and condoms.

When they unloaded what they could bring home from the stores, Angela got straight to work on the tree for Harry's room, claiming it would only take her and hour, tops. And, true to her word, out came the artist, fifty minutes later with a few white paint smears and glitter everywhere.

"Well, Sweetie it's been fun, but it's after eight and I've got some more work to do. And given the fact that I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm gonna get going. I'll see you _next week. _Okay Brennan? You have that little guy to get settled in so I don't want to see you in the lab until next wednesday at the _earliest_. You've got a _bajillion _vacation days saved up, five won't hurt you." Angela stated rather sternly, cutting off her friend form butting in at least three times.

"Angela... I. Know. Ok? I was already planning to take a week off before you mentioned it. Both Harry and I need to get settled into a new routine and get used to each other. I realize that that will take some time. I've got this Ange, Okay? I'll call you if I need anything... maybe."

At 'maybe', Angela whipped around to stare at her friend. "No, Brennan, not _maybe, _you WILL call me if you need ANYTHING. Alright?"

"Angelaaaaa! I don't want to be interrogated by one of your sex monkeys... remember last time?" Brennan whined at her friend.

"Sweetie! I said I was _sorry_! After that I threw him out on his ass- Nick was one creepy dude, but I just didn't see past his sex-god aura 'till after that call." Angela shockingly exclaimed. "_And _I promised it wouldn't happen again!- It still won't. Please-_please_ call me if you need _any_thing Sweetie..."

"Fine. I will call you, Angela, if I need anything..." Brennan said in a slightly annoyed and sarcastic tone.

"Good. Bye, Bren. See ya later." She said, kissing Bren on the cheek and walking out.

Alone with her thoughts once more and not wanting to dwell on them, Brennan took some of the items she bought for her godson and headed to his new room. When she entered, she was amazed at all of the stars and sparkles everywhere. Angela had definitely gone over the top. Besides the magnificent tree in the center of the far wall, there were sparkly stars of all different sizes along the top of all four walls, and the ceiling had spectacular constellations painted on a twilight sky background, complete with dusty clouds, beautiful hues of blue, and a moon.

After a few moments taking in the good work of her friend, Brennan first took out the shimmery mobile that matched the crib bedding and attached it to a hook on the ceiling. _That's convenient._ She thought.

Next she took out and pieced together the swing, setting to the right of the window. And after the exersaucer was put together and in a proper place, she began on the crib- luckily it was able to fit in her trunk along with the rest of the store. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to piece together a simple crib, and the instructions seemed to be translated from some language, unless people of average intelligence can understand 'next put B set to piece; enter first C set after a set fit can it.' "Of course they couldn't just leave it in the original language! I'd be able to understand more of that than... _This_. Ugh!" She rambled aloud.

She was just about to call Booth and get him to put it together, when she remembered her magic; an idea that excited her. It had been too long. She had quietly gotten her wand from her room and was hurrying back to Harry's when she heard a knock. "Bones? You th-"

"BONES! open up open up!" Came an excited voice from behind her door, and she couldn't help the smile forming on her face. She hurried to her door, absentmindedly setting her wand down on the kitchen counter on her way.

"Hey Parker!" She said, bending down to hug her partner's son. "Hi Bones! Is it true that you got a baby today?!"

"Uh-huh, I did. And right now he's sleeping so we have to be quiet okay?" She told the rambunctious eight year old. "Okay Bones." He whispered, moving into the apartment. She smiled and shook her head, standing up from her bent position.

Booth looked unapologetic when he next spoke. "I'm sorry Bones, he asked if you could have dinner with us and when I told him about the baby he spent an hour and a half picking out the perfect toy for him and I couldn't talk him out of it. He just completely overpowered me when I tried." He said, trying to hold back a smirk.

"I'm supposed to believe that an eight year old overpowered a 6'2" Special Agent with over 200 pounds worth of pure muscle...?" Brennan smiled at the image.

"Oh- Mmhmm, Absolutely." He said with a straight face.

Brennan just shook her head and let him in.

"You've gots lots of pictures Bones..." Parker said when the partners exited the entryway.

"Who are they?" He asked, pointing to a picture of a family gathering.

"Well, that's my family. This is my mom, Christine, my brother Russ, my dad-

"Grandpa Max?! Woah! He looks... Weird."

"Yep. That was taken a pretty long time ago; he didn't have plastic surgery then."

"What's plastic surgery?"

"Plast-"

"Who are the rest of the people?"

Brennan smiled at the boy's lack of focus before continuing, "These are my cousins Lily, Petunia, and Daisy, my aunt Rosalynne and my uncle Pete."

"How 'come you don't spend Christmases with them, Bones? They live too far away?"

Brennan smiled again, "Well, Petunia does; lives in Scotland. Daisy died three years after this picture was taken, so I can't spend Christmas with her. My aunt and uncle both got really sick, and died a few years ago. And Lily I normally spend Christmases with, just not this past year. But Lily..." She paused, taking a small shuddering breath, "Lily and her husband died last Monday. And the baby I have now, was their son."

Parker reached over they chair he was sitting in to give his Bones a hug. Though the gesture came as a surprise, it was a welcomed one which Brennan returned.

"It'll be okay Bones, you got me 'n dad to help you out with 'im. Oh, and the rest of the squints too." The boy said, seemingly proud of himself for his hug.

"Soooo... Where _is_ the baby? I got 'im a present!" He said, bouncing and holding up a shoebox.

"Aww- that's sweet Parks. The last time I checked he was asleep, but I'll go see if he's up." Getting up to leave the room.

"Oh! Booth," She turned to ask, "I have _no_ idea how to put his crib together. Can you do it? Pleeease?" She asked with a cheesy smile. "It's in the blue guest room..." She trailed off pleadingly.

"Well since I'm already here, why not." Smiled Booth.

"You're awe-some." *Smile*

"Yep, I know, don't even have to tell me." *Smile*

"Wow... now I know never to give you compliments again." *Smile.

"Uh! That- that _hurt_, Bones..." He said, wiping faux tears. *Smile.

"Whatever..." *Smile* She said turning away.

Walking toward her bedroom, Brennan realized that Booth and she had been quite flirty this past year, even more so since their blackmailed smooch under mistletoe at Christmastime. And she found that she was rather enjoying it. _Hmmm... guess I'll just have to thank Caroline... Nah, I owe her enough already._ She thought.

Walking into the room, Brennan saw the same sight as previous, only this time the floating object was not a pacifier, but one of his stuffed toys; a panda, that Angela had insisted upon buying for him.

"No-no. We don't do that Harry, at least not with company over okay?" She cooed at the baby.

She was just picking up his blanket when she heard a small sizzle followed by a small boom and a large crash. _Oh No! _She thought, reaching for her wand only to find it not where she had left it. _The kitchen! _Brennan rushed out of the room with the baby toward her kitchen, only to find Parker, wide-eyed and terrified, staring at her broken plasma screen TV, bought especially for her Booth boys, which was now a sizzling pile of millions of pieces, courtesy of her wand.

"Parker-"

The boy immediately threw his hands out, like he'd seen people do in the movies, when the wand sizzled again, unfortunately pointed right at Brennan and Harry.

"NO!" Brennan screeched. ducking down and putting a shield up with her hand to protect Harry and herself, silently thanking Merlin that she was one of the few who could do some spells without a wand.

Booth, who had heard all the commotion from Harry's room came rushing outside just in time to see what looked like lightning come from a stick in his son's hand head straight for a crouched Bones and the baby, and something deflect the bolt, sending buzzing right past him into the wall.

"Woah." He and his son said at the same time, Parker with fear in his voice, Booth with astonishment. _What the HELL was that!?_

Just after the words left their mouths, the stick came flying out of Parker's hand and into Brennan's. The two boys still awed and confused at what was taking place.

When her wand finally landed in her hand, she breathed a sigh of relief, and started bouncing Harry, trying to stop his crying. _He probably associates the sound with his parent's death. _She thought.

When he had quieted down a few minutes later, for the most part, Brennan turned to a still awe-struck Parker.

"Parks, what did you say before the TV broke?"

At the word broke, Booth broke out of his astonished state and looked to the living room to see a million charred pieces of what used to be an amazing television.

"PARKER MATTHEW BOOTH! What the HELL-" He began, only to be cut off by Brennan.

"Parker! What did you say?" Brennan yelled over her partner to gain attention, but quieted when she new she had gained it.

"I-I, I said 'Avra-Kadabra' cause i-it looked like a wand an-and then it-it ju-just di-id that and ble-ew u-up." He stuttered, tears falling down his face.

"I- I'm So-o Sor-ry Bones! I-I di-dn't mean to I- I swe-ear!" He rambled, crying harder.

"Oh Parks," She handed the baby off to a pissed and confused-looking Booth and went to comfort his son. "I'm not mad at you, I promise, Parks. It was an accident, It's okay. Shh. You're okay." Brennan continued whispering soothing words in his ear while she let him sob onto her shoulder.

She remembered the first time she had blown something up. It was her mother's all-time favorite clock, one that Brennan had despised. And one day, trying to read, she heard the annoying _thing _tic-tic-ticking, and then an ear-bursting ring had come out of it, but didn't last the whole thirty seconds it was programmed to because all of a sudden there was an 'atomic-bomb-like' sound, and then a large crash was heard, probably throughout the entire neighborhood. She had dropped her book and ran out of the room crying to her mother, who comforted her the way she was now comforting Parker.

"Bu-but I broke your TV! the o-one you got j-just fo-or us!"

"It's okay Parks, I can fix-"

"Bu-ut _I_ broke it. And dad says when th-at when y-ou break something, y-you have to fix it yo-ourself." He said, his sobs beginning to subside.

"Damn right... He will pay for every last CENT that T-" Booth started, only to be cut off by Brennan again.

"Ya' know what? You're right. Come on, help me fix it." She said calmly, then stood up to grab her wand off the table where she last set it.

She walked over towards the broken television and squatted down next to it. "Come here.." She directed at Parker with a hand wave.

He hesitated a moment before tentatively making his way over.

When he reached her, Brennan took his right hand and formed it around the wand, then covered the little fist with her own.

"Okay, so what w're gonna do is point this," She began, referring to the wand. "at what's broken, and say _Reparo, _and _really_ think about fixing the TV, Okay? Do you think you can to that?" Brennan asked the eight year-old wizard.

"Bones! Having my kid pretend that some magic sp-

"Booth! Shut. Up! I'm handling this." She directed her annoyed expression toward where her partner was standing with her son, who was watching with avid interest.

Turning to face the boy once more, "You ready Parks?" she asked.

He swallowed before nodding. "Mm-hmm"

"Okay, on the count of three. Ready? One, two, three..."

"Reparo..." He whispered.

Brennan slightly angled their wrists more toward the broken pieces, and watched as her television repaired itself.

Harry began clapping and kicking excitedly at the show, apparently used to seeing more of it going on.

"Good job Parker." Brennan said quietly to him.

The young wizard continued to stare ahead at the now-whole TV, awestruck once again. "Magic..." He said almost inaudibly.

"Magic." Brennan reiterated with a smile. Then got up to retrieve the baby from her parter, knowing a bombardment of questions was on it's way.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! that was LONG! Sooo? Whaddaya know! Parker's a wizard! And I know that Avada Kedavra is like the fatality spell or something, but I thought it applied well, considering it's the phrase is most often associated with magic. Booth's reaction and Brennan's explanation to come, along with the revelation to the squints and their reactions either in the next or following chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW! It really helps knowing what all of the readers want to see and what they don't- it's what makes the chapters better!**

**UPDATED A/N: Yeupp, it's been forever but this chapter was terribly hard to finish people, like my 'bursts of insperation' came in sentences_... SENTENCES! _Needless to say, it was _very _frustrating. Alright so, I fixed some _problems _that were called to my attention and I hope it's a bit better this time around:) I decided with phoenix for the animagus because to me it kinda looks like an eagle, and eagles are supposed to be quite bright (like number 3 smartest bird on some animal list of something) and are loyal but logical (ex: very loyal to mate but if said mate dies then moves on to find a new one) _and _because one of the reviewers seemed liked they really wanted a phoenix. Though I had some pretty amazing stories to use with monkey... Though I still might have to put that in there somewhere! Oh! and the next chapter is coming along way better than this one did:) Just thought you might want to know:)) Answer my question at the bottom in a review or pm or.. something! Pleaseeee:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Booth was silent, almost eerily so. He was stock-still, staring at the repaired television, not uttering a word.

Harry managed to knock him back to reality- could he really call it that now?- with a bout of accidental magic-once again a floating pacifier- and all at once he remembered the floating bottles and waving blankets, moved pens, stuffed animals on the top shelf, book pages turned; and all at once he realized he hadn't been overly tired or insane or imagining things. "Hol-ey Shit."

"Booth!"

"Dad! That's a seventy-five cent offense! When we get home, you're gonna nee-"

"Parker! Shut the hell up! Bones- what the FUCK was THAT?!" Booth yelled at his son and partner.

"Booth! Now-" Brennan was cut off by her overly-exasperated partner.

"NO! Bones NOT NOW! Not FUCKING now! I want to know why the HELL my son just blew the FUCK out of your TV, and HOW THE FUCKING HELL it came back together!"

Brennan set the now screaming baby on the floor near a scared and crying Parker, who had never seen his dad act like this toward anyone.

She then spoke to her partner in an overly calm, clipped tone, as fire was bubbling just below the surface. "Booth! Calm down. I will tel-"

"Calm DOWN?! You're gonna fucking tell me to calm DOWN?! My son's some shit-freak magician and you want me to calm down?! How the fuck is that supposed to happen! What the hell _was _that!? Booth rambled, his eyes wide with shock and fear, and his hands moving about randomly.

Brennan, seeing as how he was mainly confused instead of angry, calmly lowered his arms down to his sides and slowly rubbed them up and down. "Booth, it's okay. I'll explain everything in a minute, just, calm down."

Ever so slowly, Booth managed to calm down enough to be able to speak more than 'Ho', 'Wha-', and 'Huh', and at that point it was quite late, so Brennan put a distraught Parker in her guest room, stopping to check on Harry in his nursery, whom she had put there once Booth had managed to sit down. As expected, the baby was fast asleep with his tiny fists at his sides. Brennan leaned down to kiss his cheek and smooth out his hair when she noticed his scar. She took in a sharp breath and traced it softly with the pad of her finger before kissing his forehead and tiptoeing toward her dining room table where her partner was seated, staring at a glass of water. His shoulders were raised and tense and the creases between his brows signaled his confusion; his hands were grasped tightly around the glass, flexing in attempt not to lash out at anything and everything in anger; and his eyes were cloudy- his mixed emotions clearly playing in the chocolate depths, repeating over and over like a broken record.

"Hey." Brennan said quietly, finally entering the room.

He looked over to her but said nothing, the grip on his glass tightening slightly. "Hi." came his curt reply.

"Soo- do you want me to just start talking oor, do you want to ask?"

"Talk."

"Oh-kay... Well, Magic exists. Parker's a wizard. He can do magic and perform spells and learn to ride a broom and make potions and... well, it depends on what type of wizard and the strength and focus of his mind that will determine other... specifics."

"And you're one too." He said it as a statement rather than a question.

"Well, witch but essentially it's the same."

"So what do you do?"

She chuckled softly before responding. "That's a loaded question, Booth. What I _do _and what I've done for the past decade-or-so is identify ancient remains, and the past five years I've been able to give victims of murder back their identities. I write crime-fiction novels and bicker with my best friend. You _do _know me, Booth. I just have kept more to myself than you realized."

"Bones! Bit of an understatement much?" He scoffed.

"I don-"

"Ugh! So-so what? You-you make flowers appear out of thin air and make weird concoctions with frog legs and-and bones and fly on broomsticks? Is that what I'm getting here?" He stated as he scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Not, not exactly." She hesitated before continuing. "It's more of making transfig-_changing_ potions or healing potions or poisonous ones or, just about anything, really. And we _can _do the flower thing but... ugh, this just, ugh, it-it's hard to explain." She paused again, searching for the right words. "Magic is like another form of energy, It can do marvelous good, but can also do the worst kind of bad; and if one's not careful, they could potentially become consumed by it or-or things could go wrong; in both good and bad ways. That's part of the reason most people use wands- to channel the energy and focus the intent; less accidents can happen that way. Does that... does that make any sort of sense to you?" She asked hopefully.

Booth nodded almost imperceptibly. "Yeah, little bit." He said, drawing the same amount of attention to his words as his nod.

Brennan exhaled in somewhat relief. "Good. That's, good. Soo, you can... ask me anything. I won't lie. I won't do that, not to you."

That earned a barely noticeable quirk of his lips.

"Why did Parker get it?"

"You mean why can Parker do magic? It's not like small pox or some other rare disease, Booth. You don't _get _it, you- you're _born_ with it. It's a part of you and it will stay a part of you. It doesn't matter if you're banned or if they take your wand away or even if you're in a 'magic-proofed' room. It's still a part of you."

"Who's they?"

"The Ministries of Magic. Here it's the American Ministry of Magic but it varies from continent to continent and very often even country to country. The headquarters is in England."

"Wow. Okay. So _why _does Parker do magic? Is it just some random _thing_ that happens or... is it like passed down or something? Oh my God! Can I do that stuff too?! Am I-"

"Booth stop! You're not a wizard okay? You would've found out probably before you were Parker's age. It's quite unusual for someone to find out this late into childhood. I knew when I was three. Though I didn't have an episode like Parker's until I was six."

"So, so the floating bottles and blankets and stuff was actually real? Like, I wasn't crazy? Psycho? Sleep deprived?"

"Nope. It's perfectly natural for children to experience accidental magic until they learn to control it."

He nodded again. "So, you never said why Parker can do it..?"

"Well, usually, it's like you said, passed down from parent or parents to children. But, sometimes, two muggles can have a magical child, what's called a muggle-born. Or, two magical parents can have a child who is unable to perform magic, whom are called squibs. Though that is quite rare and you don't meet many."

"Muggle?"

"It's what witches and wizards call the non-magical population. Like, the armed forces calling non-armed forces civilians."

He nodded once more.

"Where do you learn how to do all that... stuff?"

"School. If Rebecca's not a witch then there is a strong possibility that next year you will have someone come to your house and explain more about Parker and schooling, but when a witch or wizard turns eleven, they're supposed to go to a magical school. There are many throughout the United States and even more throughout the world. It's usually zoned, like normal public schools are, but depending upon skill set and focus and control and power... it is possible to go across district lines or even overseas."

"So it's just like normal school with math and science but with magic mixed in?

"No, not exactly. I believe it depends on the school, but where I went you had a bit of muggle learning, but your focus was always on magic classes."

"Wow."

"It is most likely quite different from what you are used too, I suppose."

He just bit the inside of his cheek and nodded with wide eyes. "Wow." He repeated.

"So can you like... change into different animals and stuff?" Booth asked with wonderment in his eyes.

"Ah, yeah. Yes. I'm pretty adept at transfigurations." Brennan smiled at her partner.

"Can I, uh, can I see it?" He asked tentatively.

Brennan chuckled a bit before nodding. "What do you want to see?"

"Oh! a Dolphin! No, no a giraffe. Nope, nope a monkey. Yeah, a monkey. Or- no! Wait. Do what's easiest or your favorite. Ok? I wanna see your... your _most used _animal buddy." He said with a smile.

"Well it's not my 'buddy', because it's still me, but I understand your meaning. I suppose I could do my animagus because A) it's _awesome_ as you would put it, and B) it has been a while since I have transfigured into such a creature." She said when she stood up and moved away from the dining room table.

Booth just sat there with a beaming grin on his face.

"Okay..."

Booth watched in amazement as his partner completely transformed in a matter of milliseconds into a magnificent bird, with beautiful black and purple feathers and the eyes of his partner.

"Wo-hooow... That is _so _cool!" His pupils became the size of saucers as he poked her wing with a single finger. She ruffled her feathers and snipped toward his fingers at the slightly uncomfortable feeling.

"Alright-alright! Sorry." He briefly held his hands up in a surrendering gesture before stoking the top of her head with a gentle finger.

Brennan, feeling in a playful mood, suddenly stretched her wings and darted at her partner's face, making him slip backwards trying to dodge her. And lying on the floor, all he saw through his wide eyes was his partner fall from mid-air and land on her dining room table with her stomach clutched in both arms, laughing hysterically. The sight in itself was so hysterical that he burst out in chuckles as well.

"Whu-wha-haha-t are yo-hu lau-gh-i-hing a-at!"

"You-your fa-facial expre-ssi-sio- oh _god _yo-your FACE! 'N whe-when I- Ahahaha- _vrwoosh! _- a-and the-en you _ka-BUNK! _An-and Oh-my-god!" Brennan tried to get out between her peals of laughter.

"We-well yo-you just fe-fell ou-hout of the sk-hy ah-nd _plo_-hahaha-_p_ped on the ta-haha-bu-ble." Booth managed to say between his own fits of giggles.

The sights of each other, curled up laughing on a dining room table and a hunky agent giggling, managed to keep the partners laughing for several minutes, until soft crying was heard from down the hall.

Booth and Brennan immediately ceased their laughter and got up off the floor and down from the table, respectively. Booth then headed for his partner's guest room where he knew his son was sleeping.

As he entered the room, he left the door wide open, signaling to his partner, who had been following close behind, to join him.

"Hey Buddy... What's wrong Parks?" The father asked his son softly while patting his back.

"I-I-I don't wa-want you to se-end me to-to live wi-with mom-my a-all the-uh ti-ime! I-I'm sorry for bre-eaki-ing do-tor Bones's Te-eV! I di-idn't mean to Daddy, I di-dn't!"

"Parks, I would never just leave you bud, never okay?"

"Bu-ut yo-ou said I was a f-freak. A-and yo-u don't li-like freaks, you say so at the T-V a-all the time! A-and If you do-on't like freaks th-an ho-ow can you lo-ove me? I don't wanna go-o with mommy all the time! I-I miss yo-ou daddy!"

"Parker, I'll _always _love you, Bud, no matter what you do or who you become. I was just upset and confused Parker. And said some things that I didn't mean. But no matter what I say I could never, ever love you less. Just more and more, every day. I promise."

Just hearing that his daddy loved him was enough for the distraught little boy, who immediately flew into his father's arms after the explanation.

Brennan, who had been watching form the door, let a smile grace her lips before quietly exiting the door to check on Harry. Gazing at the baby she had yet to acknowledge as her own, she hoped she could be as good as a parent to him as her partner was to his own son. She felt that with the right guidance she might do well, but who was there that could give her that guidance? Her mother and favorite cousin were no longer able to answer. Her best friend had no children, though she loved to spoil them. Her brother and father she did not really want to take too much advise from, seeing as how they both left her to fend for herself. And Cam knew next to nothing about caring for an infant.

_Booth! You dummy! He's responsible for Parker and seems to exceed the typical norms associated with being a care provider, and from his interactions with children of the age and intelligence of Parker, It would be reasonable to conclude that he exceeded the norms of caring for an infant as well. _

_How could you just skip over him, Brennan? You were _just _thinking about him._

_Well, maybe it's not such a good idea to be dwelling on how good you think your partner is at _any_thing except his _job_!_

_But he _is _exceptional with Parker, and it is indisputable that his muscle mass is well defined. That being said, he could easily be exceptional at any numb-_

_Brennan! Stop._

_But he _would _be good in be-_

_Oh, my god! Brennan! No._

_Harry! Back to the baby Brennan, let's just... focus on the baby._

Harry was sleeping just as peacefully as before. His tiny fists balled up near his head and his mouth occasionally making sucking movements.

"You look so much like your father. He was a good man Harry, and a good father too. _Any_one could see it just by the way he would look at you and speak of your mishaps and milestones, even me... But your eyes are all your mother. The bright green that always reminded me of running through the woods behind her backyard in the middle of the summer and looking up at the trees..." Brennan trailed off with a smile, lost in memories.

"Even though I am legally your mother now, I'm not sure I want to take those things away from you." She said, coming out of her reverie.

"I... I am not entirely sure how to go about caring for you, but even so I can assure you that I will do my best, and try to raise you as your parents would want. And when I inevitably end up doing everything wrong, I promise that it will be done with as much... as much _love_ as I am capable of mustering. I just really hope it will be enough."

She finished in a whisper as she softly stroked his cheek with her finger.

Suddenly she felt Booth's hands spin her around and crush her into his embrace as his lips found her temple.

"That right there, what you just said, is exactly why you are already a perfect fit for that little boy." He whispered in her hair.

"Booth, it's impossible t-"

"No, Bones. Saying that you'll be there for him is all that he _really _needs. The accidents and mistakes will happen on their own, and when they do you'll learn from them. Loving a child through that whole process is what really makes a good parent."

"While I'm quite certain that nutrients, oxygen, suitable living conditions, and adequate mental, social, and physical stimulation would be vital elements in aiding the development of any child, I understand the point you are trying to make and appreciate the sentiment. Thanks, Booth."

He kissed her head again as a way of responding. "So, Bones; Can I ask somethin'?" He said after a few moments of nothing but breathing and baby gurgles to be heard.

Brennan sleepily nodded her head, which was still resting on his chest.

"You said there that, uh, Harry's legally yours right?" She nodded again.

"A-nd you said that you didn't want to take his looks away from him. So I was just wondering if, ya' know, like, when you adopt someone in the magic-world-"

"Wizarding." She mumbled into his chest.

"Huh?" He replied, confused.

"Wizarding World. You said magic- it's wizarding."

"Oh, uh, okay then. When you adopt someone in the _Wizarding_-World, do they, like, look like you or something."

Brennan's reply was to quietly chuckle, still mindful of the room they were in, and shake her head. "Booth... Magical adoption is another topic for another day. An extremely complicated topic, in fact, for a very long afternoon off. I'll tell you all about it eventually, but now I'm tired and would like to get in as much sleep as I can before Harry wakes up. Both Lily ad James were early rousers, so I would expect him to be as well."

Booth nodded his head and followed Brennan as she exited the room.

She stopped at the hall closet and grabbed a spare pillow, the one that Booth had deemed his after so many nights of staying too late or staying just long enough for Parker to fall asleep after a fun day at the zoo or Brennan's pool. Which, lately, seemed to be happening more and more.

She wordlessly handed it to him and headed for her room when he turned to his. "Night Bones!" Booth said loudly over his shoulder.

"G'Night, Booth!" She called a bit quieter over her own with a smile.

Brennan smiled softly as she entered her bedroom. Booth was so... understanding and accepting after his initial shock. Much more collected and calm that what she had expected.

He had not only found out there was entire society that he was unaware of, but also found out that his partner, a woman he trusted so completely, that he'd killed and died for, and his son, his own flesh and blood that he'd been caring for and raising for eight years, were part of said society.

Before her mind could start wandering places she didn't want them to, she quickly turned off the lights and plopped into bed, thankful she had previously changed.

In the morning, she was woken by the sun on her face and the sound of laughter coming from the other end of her apartment.

Smiling, she climbed out of bed and made her way towards the laughter.

On the floor in the living room, Parker was smiling, laying on his back with his legs up in the air, flying Harry around on his feet. Erupting a fit of giggles and kicks from the baby.

"Heya Bones!" Parker said, noticing Brennan leaning on the wall in the entryway.

"Good morning Parker. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. Dad snores though, and it's _really _loud."

"Well, maybe you should just push him off of the bed..." Brennan trailed off. Amazed, as always, at how easily she interacted with Parker.

"Bones! I'm pretty sure I would be grounded for a _month_ if I pushed dad off the bed!"

"I'm sure your dad would find some enjoyment and hilarity out of it so I don't believe he would ground you for a whole month, Parker."

"Nope. Parker's right, Bones. It'd be a month." Booth said, waltzing in with a plate of pancakes.

"But, why? I pushed you off that bed in Vegas you laughed..." She said while looking confused, skipping over the part where he yelped like a baby and screamed.

"Bones! That was an accident and under compl-"

"You pushed DAD off a BED?! That is so COOL!" Parker interrupted.

"Wait.. why were you guys in the same bed? I thought that you wer-"

"Pancakes! Who wants pancakes?" The other Booth interrupted this time.

Harry began clapping excitedly when he saw the plateful of pancakes in the elder Booth's hands.

"I thought Thursdays were French toast days..." Brennan directed at Booth.

"They are, but there was just enough mix left for pancakes so I decided to go with those."He answered simply.

"Soo does that mean I get French toast on Monday?" Parker chimed in hopefully, as he was with his dad most Mondays.

"Sure Bub, just gotta remind me to get the stuff 'cause we got nothin' in the fridge."

"Hey! I thought next Monday was Diner Monday!" Brennan exclaimed taking her focus away from the pancake she was tearing for Harry.

"Ooo- Bones is right Parker. But I'll tell ya' what- next Monday we'll do French toast instead'a pancakes huh? Sound good?"

"Ya-huh!" Parker managed to get out through an oversized mouthful of pancakes.

The adults smiled and Harry giggled. Breakfast continued much the same way until Booth announced that it was time for him and Parker to leave, as it was cutting it close when adding in time for showers and traffic. He was tempted to just take the day off and let Parker stay with him, but he knew Rebecca would probably have his ass, even if it was a late-start day.

Closing the door behind him and his son after exchanging goodbyes and a magic-accident when washing dishes that needed cleaning, Booth smiled to himself.

Even though everything he knew had been completely skewed, nothing, not one single moment of the morning had felt any different to him than their previous mornings with Brennan had. And for that, he was thankful.

* * *

**Another thing- should I have another member of the Jeffersonian or just someone they know be a witch/wizard? I was sort of thinking maybe Cam, But I'm not exactly sure. I have one of the squints completely planned out;)) but the others I'm not so sure about. Hell, I'm not even sure If Zack's still in the picture for this one... OKAY! I'm done now! again- sorry for the longer wait and REVIEW! I need some answers to my questions! Thanks:) **


End file.
